


Misuse of Uniform

by Davechicken



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Established poly, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 03:11:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11431935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: Poe is very bad.





	Misuse of Uniform

It is not often he breaks a sweat in the dojo, but when he does, he really goes for it. And no amount of showering would get the feel of fighting off his skin for some hours yet, which means he’s better off staying clear of people before the adrenaline leaves him screaming someone down, or worse. 

When he opens the door, though, he’s surprised to see he’s not alone.

He’s even more surprised to see that Poe seems to think he will fit into Hux’s clothing, although ‘fit into’ is hardly a good term for what’s going on right now. 

On the bed, apparently nude, is Poe Dameron. He’s lying on his belly with his arms folded under his chin, with his feet kicking up behind him. Huge boots with their laces trailing down, with golden-kissed calves going down to hide under the wide, rough overcoat he’s wearing like a blanket. It drapes in all the right places, and Kylo feels his mouth go dry.

Hux would have a _fit_ if he knew. He doesn’t like his uniform getting… well. Dirty. Not like this. Even if the sight of their lover all winsome and sultry underneath it…

“See something you like?” Poe asks, his voice dripping with sex as he gazes up through his lashes. His lips curl and pout, and he arches his back, sending the coat sliding a little lower down his shoulders, showing them to be bare.  


Like the rest of him.

Arrogant, sexy little shit.

He rolls over, onto his back, and pushes his hands underneath the coat. They’re obviously sliding to his crotch, where he strokes himself slowly. The muffled motion is more than tempting enough, and Kylo paces slowly closer, watching, wondering how long it will be before there’s a wet stain on that fabric.

“That’s not an authorised use of official uniform.”  


“Are you going to punish me for it?”  


“You would only enjoy it.”  


Poe’s eyes close, and he starts to thrust up into his fist, now, bitten-off moans and groans. “Y-yeah, I… _would_.”

Faster, and Kylo sees the tension in his shoulders, in the way his neck lines when Poe’s head falls back. He’s hard, and Kylo uses the Force to pull the coat, making it slide down so it only covers him from the waist down.

Dusky nipples, taut muscles, flexing joints. Kylo wants to lick his way around those lines, but it’s too delicious to stop him, or interrupt his happy ending. 

“I could refuse to let you finish.”  


Poe makes a choked, betrayed sound. “You… w-wouldn’t!”

“Wouldn’t I? I could let you get close, then ruin it. Or I could stop you getting over the edge. Or I could lock you in a cage and have you humping my thigh like the horny little beast you are.”  


“Kylo!”  


“Leave you out on the floor, hard and pathetic, while I fuck Hux in the bed in front of you.”  


“ _Hnnnnnghhh_.”  


“Maybe I’d aim him, so he shot his load all over you when I fuck it out of him. Maybe I’d pull out, and finish on you, too. Leave you covered in come, but unable to get your own out.”  


That does it, and Poe screams in bliss as he soils the inside of Hux’s coat. His load is forceful, sticky, and he’s reduced to a panting, desperate puddle afterwards. He looks up with drunken pleasure, still holding his cock. 

“Call Hux,” Poe husks. “Let him see what we did.”  


“What ‘we’ did? No. You’re the only one getting punished for this,” Kylo insists.   


“Promises, promises.”  



End file.
